Addicted
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Trish is in an abusive relationship with Edge but isn’t strong enough to try to get out of it, will a superstar be able to save her or will she have to suffer the pain for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Trish Stratus grabbed the cream from the cabinet under the sink then winced a little when she rubbed it over a bruise on her arm. It was just like every other night, she would suffer the consequences of Adam's anger by getting beat from head to toe. Luckily for Trish she didn't get the worse of it tonight, other nights though she sometimes wasn't so lucky. Why didn't she just run away? Simple, she couldn't. They were both on Raw and even if they weren't both on Raw they were both in the WWE, there was no way she could run and he wouldn't find her. Trish felt tears in her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror as she felt the pain all over her body, physical and emotional. She was then startled when she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Bitch hurry up! We're going to be late for the show!" Adam yelled.

Trish gulped.

"Okay." Trish muttered.

She quickly finished cream on her bruises before she grabbed a jacket and put it on. Trish slowly opened the door then found Adam's dark eyes glaring at her.

"It's about damn time! You better pray to god we're not late or else you're getting it again tonight!" Adam yelled before he grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom.

Trish yelped as more tears filled her eyes while Adam dragged her out of the house then pushed her against the passenger side of the car.

"Get in and stop crying already!"

Trish slowly opened the passenger side door before she got in then wiped away the tears. She rubbed her left arm a little after it took another beating when it was roughly pushed against the car. Trish watched as Adam got in then looked down.

"You tell anyone and I mean anyone what happened a couple minutes ago you will regret it, you got it?" Adam asked.

Trish nodded. She knew not to tell anyone because she knew what could happen if she did. Plus she felt ashamed that she, Trish Stratus and the seven time Women's Champion, could let herself go through with this.

"Hey!" Adam yelled.

Trish looked up at Adam.

"What?" Trish asked.

Adam grabbed Trish's arm and forced her closer to him.

"When I talk to you I expect an answer not just a nod!" Adam yelled.

"Okay." Trish muttered with fear in her voice.

Adam growled then pushed Trish away from him.

Trish looked back down and bit her bottom lip as she tried not to start crying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty five minutes they were at the arena and Trish was sitting in Adam's locker room alone as he left to do match. She heard a knock on the door and slowly got up off the couch then answered the door. Trish smiled a little when she saw Candice Michelle, one of her closest friends in the WWE.

"Hey Candy." Trish said.

"A small smile? Is that all I get when I return? Geez you call yourself a best friend." Candice joked.

Trish forced a wide smile on her face then hugged Candice. She never told Candice what had been going on even though they were like sisters.

"There finally you're being an awesome best friend." Candice said with a laugh.

Trish chuckled softly.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just not feeling good tonight." Trish said.

"Aw I'm sorry, how about we go find Chris and Randy they always get you to feel better." Candice said with a smile.

"No thanks." Trish muttered.

"Trish are you okay?" Candice asked.

"Yeah of course I am, you know what lets go see those two." Trish said forcing another smile on her face.

Candice looked at Trish then nodded as she followed Trish down the hallway with concern in her eyes.

They soon saw Randy and Chris down the hallway arguing.

"Guys what is going on?" Candice asked.

"Randy dropped my sparkles!" Chris yelled.

"I'm not your servant, I'm not going to carry your stupid collection of sparkles." Randy said.

Chris glared at Randy before he got down and started picking up his sparkles as Candice sighed and helped him.

Randy looked over then saw Trish.

"Trish! Where have you been? I've seen you in a while." Randy said with a smile before he put his arms around Trish and hugged her.

Trish instantly felt pain in her arms when Randy hugged her and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"I…don't…know." Trish muttered.

Randy released his arms from around Trish.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just need to get used to your bear hugs again." Trish said with a small smile.

Randy chuckled.

"Yes you will because I'm giving you a hug every week." Randy said.

Trish looked at Randy as her smile widened a little bit.

"_At least I will have some comfort." _Trish thought.

"That's great, I can't wait to see you every week." Trish said.

"Something seems to be bugging her." Candice said.

"What? No. I'm fine." Trish said quickly.

Randy looked at Candice then Trish.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked with concern.

"Yeah." Trish said.

"You know you can tell me anything right Trish?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I know, I remember you said before…you're always there for me." Trish said.

"And I will never let anyone hurt you." Randy said.

Trish looked at Randy then heard a loud voice behind her.

"Trish!"

She turned to see Adam walking over to her and Randy.

"Hey Adam." Trish muttered.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" Adam asked, acting nice.

"I think something is wrong with Trish." Randy said.

Adam looked at Trish with fake concern.

"Really? Baby what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." Trish said.

"Well okay, let's go I have a surprise for you. Randy I'll see you later tonight for a Rated RKO reunion" Adam said before he grabbed Trish hand and dragged her off.

Randy stared at Trish as Adam pulled her with worry in his blue eyes. He knew something was wrong with Trish, he could read her like a book and he was determined to find out what it was that was hurting the blonde haired diva.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam turned on the shower in the bathroom so there was enough noise to not allow his voice to be heard.

"What the hell was that?!" Adam yelled as he pushed Trish down.

"I was just talking to Randy!" Trish cried.

"Did you tell him?!"

"No! I swear I didn't!" Trish yelled.

Adam grabbed Trish by her hair and glared into her eyes.

"You better not have or else I will make your life a living hell." Adam said viciously.

"_It already is a living hell." _Trish thought as she stared at Adam with tears pouring out of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Trish yelped after Adam threw her against the wall after he once again got angry at her. She slid down to the floor then watched through her teary eyes as he went over to the shower and turned it off then saw him walk out of the bathroom. Trish got up then went over to the door and closed it before she locked it so she could have a few moments away from the pain. It soon came back though when she walked over the mirror and saw her reflection. There looking back at her was a sad woman that held a secret that only her and her abusive boyfriend knew about. Her family or her closest friends knew what was going on in her private life.

"_You'll be okay Trish. You can deal with it." _Trish thought.

That's what she always told herself and convinced herself that she could get through it. He wouldn't kill her. Would he?

"Trish!"

Trish jumped out of her thoughts when she heard Adam's voice then quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?" Trish asked softly.

"What are you doing in there so long? You still have that mascara running down your cheeks?! For crying out loud! Wipe it off already you worthless bitch." Adam said.

Trish felt her heart break as she heard Adam's words, even though he's said that to her many times in the past it hurt her every time and every single time her heart broke more and more.

"Okay." Trish muttered before she looked down and walked back into the bathroom.

She wiped the mascara off her face with a towel then tried to apply more on but she just continued crying.

"_Stop crying, you're not helping yourself by crying. He's only going to hurt you more" _

After a couple minutes she was finally able to reapply her makeup then walked out of the bathroom to not find Adam there. She gulped then sat down on the couch and waited when she heard a knock on the door. Trish looked up but just stayed there on the couch knowing she would get screamed at if she answered the door and talked to someone.

"Adam? Trish?"

Trish recognized the voice, it was Randy's. She just continued sitting there though.

"Come on I know someone has to be in there, I know I can be annoying sometimes but open the door."

Trish couldn't help but chuckle when she heard what Randy said. He always knew what to say to get her to laugh even if he didn't know he was making her feel better he was.

"I heard a chuckle…Trish are you in there?" Randy asked.

Trish jumped off the couch when she heard Randy's question then ran into the bathroom. She didn't want to get caught talking to him or anyone else.

Randy sighed.

"Fine don't answer me Trish but I know something is wrong with you and I'm not going to give up until I know what it is." Randy said.

He waited a couple more seconds to see if the door would open but it didn't so he turned to walk away when Adam came up to him.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I just wanted to see Trish but she won't open the door and I wanted to discuss our Rated RKO reunion too." Randy said.

"She's probably just getting ready to take a shower. Oh and I talked to Vince and pitched an idea to him." Adam said.

"About our tag team?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, come on lets go to the cafeteria and we can talk about it." Adam said.

Randy looked at Adam suspiciously then nodded before he followed him down the hallway.

----------

Trish walked out of the bathroom then went back over to the couch and sat down on it. She put her arms around herself to try to give herself comfort. Trish heard a beeping then looked over and noticed that the beeping was coming from her purse. Slowly she grabbed her phone then saw that she missed a call…from Randy.

"Hey it's Randy, when you get this call me back. Don't ignore me this time, we need to talk."

Trish gulped then deleted the message on her phone then heard another knock on the door.

"_Please don't be Randy again."_

She slowly got up then walked to the door before she opened it and saw a crew member.

"Mr. McMahon needs to see you." the crew member said.

Trish nodded then walked out of the room and closed the door. She slowly walked to Vince's office wondering what he could need her for. It might be because she kept pulling out of matches. She wasn't to blame though, if the cream got rubbed off of her bruises they would be exposed to the world. Once Trish was at her boss' office she knocked on the door then waited.

"Come in."

Trish opened the door then looked at Vince.

"You wanted to see me?" Trish asked.

"Yes, come in sit down." Vince said.

Trish nodded then walked in and closed the door before she sat down on a chair in front of Vince's desk. She looked at Vince then waited nervously for him to talk.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble." Vince said.

Trish smiled a little after hearing Vince say that and was about to speak but Vince started talking again.

"I have a new storyline for you." Vince said.

"Oh…what is it about?" Trish asked.

"It involves Rated RKO and Adam actually said you came up with the idea." Vince said.

Trish looked at Vince growing even more nervous. What storyline was she going to be in with Randy and Adam? Was she going to be turning heel? Or was it something Trish be a victim to something?

"Um…I tell him a lot of ideas I have for storylines…could you tell me which one I'm in?" Trish asked.

"You're going to be in a relationship with Adam until he turns on you and comes out with Randy and starts attacking you before a match. We haven't worked out the full details yet but I'm sure a superstar or superstars will come out to help you." Vince said.

Trish nodded her head.

"So do you want to do the storyline or not? It adds some drama to the show but we can always create another storyline if you don't want to." Vince said.

"I want to do the storyline." Trish said.

"Aright, I'll see you next week Miss Stratus." Vince said.

"See you later." Trish said before she got up and left the office.

As she walked back to Adam's locker room she knew what Adam was planning with the storyline. He could beat her up and everyone would just think it's part of the storyline when it's actually what's she going through every day.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy looked at Adam as he explained the storyline. He wasn't sure about it. Why would Trish come up with a storyline that involves her getting double teamed by two superstars? Randy wasn't even sure someone would end up saving her in the end, he assumed someone would but he still had some uneasy feelings about the idea.

"I don't know if I really want to be in a storyline that has to do with hitting Trish." Randy said.

"Don't worry you won't have to…that'll be my job." Adam said.

"Why are you acting like it's not a big deal, you're hitting your girlfriend." Randy said.

"It's just a storyline, it's not like I'm going to be hitting her out of the ring." Adam lied.

Randy nodded but still had an uneasy feeling in his heart. When he heard Adam say he wasn't going to do anything out of the ring a part of him was saying he's lying but another part was saying he's your friend, you know him better then that. Something has been up with Trish though.

"_Could Adam really be abusing her? No! He couldn't be, he wouldn't do that." _Randy thought.

"Randy you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…thinking." Randy muttered.

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing…I just have something on my mind. I have to go." Randy said before he stood up from his seat.

"So are going through with the storyline?" Adam asked.

Randy looked at Adam then slowly nodded.

"Yeah." Randy said before he walked out of the cafeteria.

He stood outside of the cafeteria and on the wall before he thought of Trish. Randy thought about before when he hugged her she was acting weird and when he tried to talk to her before she wouldn't answer the door. He didn't waste another second standing there as he started running down the hallway looking for Trish. Randy desperately looked around, he needed to get answers and he needed answers now. After several minutes he saw head of blonde hair down the hallway and went up to her.

"Trish." Randy muttered out of breath then put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Kelly Kelly turned then looked at Randy.

"No…Randy are you okay?" Kelly asked.

Randy let out a groan.

"I need to find Trish, where is she?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure, what's going on?" Kelly asked.

"I can't tell you." Randy muttered before he grabbed a bottle of water then took a large sip of water.

Randy threw the bottle onto the floor before he ran down the hallway trying to look for Trish. He grabbed a backstage crew member.

"Where's Trish?!" Randy yelled.

"I think she went to Vince's office."

Randy nodded before he ran to Vince's office and banged on the door like crazy until Vince finally opened the door.

"Randy Orton I don't…" Vince was interrupted when Randy grabbed Vince's shirt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Where's Trish?" Randy asked.

"She just left, what the hell is going on with you Orton?" Vince asked.

"I can't tell you." Randy said.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Vince asked.

"I can't tell you because I don't know." Randy said before he ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish looked at the name plate on the locker room. It was Adam's name. She knew the moment she stepped into the room it would be night full of pain so she turned and quickly walked down the hallway. Trish opened the door to her locker room before she went in then closed the door after she locked it. She slid down the door then froze when she heard banging on the door.

"Adam?" Trish asked trying not to sound scared.

"No! It's Randy! Now open the door!" Randy yelled.

"I'm about to take a shower." Trish lied.

"Adam said you took a shower before now open the door before I break it down." Randy said.

"No." Trish muttered getting a little scared of Randy.

Randy stood against the door then heard the tone of Trish's voice, she sounded scared so he lowered his voice.

"Trish I'm going to ask this question one more time and I want you to answer it honestly. Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes now just leave me alone." Trish said.

"Then how come I don't believe you?" Randy asked.

Trish felt tears in her eyes.

"Randy…please just go." Trish said.

"Not until you let me in, tell me what's going on." Randy said.

"I can't!" Trish cried.

"Why? Trish you know you can tell me anything." Randy said.

Trish stood up then wiped her tears away before she opened the door.

"I have to go, I have to run in during Adam's match." Trish said.

"Trish I'm not letting you leave if you don't tell me what's wrong." Randy said.

"Nothing's wrong alright? So just go." Trish muttered as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Randy looked at Trish concerned and gently put his finger on her cheek then watched as she moved away.

Trish stared at Randy for a couple seconds before she pushed him out of the way and ran to the curtain. She could hear the fans as she stood near the curtain looking down. Trish wanted to tell Randy, she wanted to be saved from this mess but didn't have the courage to because she was afraid of what Adam would do to her. All of a sudden she felt a scared feeling in her body and knew what that feeling was, it was the same feeling she got when Adam was around.

"Hey Trish where were you?" Adam asked.

"My locker room." Trish muttered.

Adam smirked as he went up to Trish then grabbed her arms and squeezed them tightly.

"I'll see you out there bitch." Adam muttered into Trish's ear.

Trish shivered as she heard Adam's voice in her ear then with tears in her eyes she watched as he walked past her and through the curtain when his music started.


	4. Chapter 4

Trish watched the screen closely as Adam had the upper hand in his match against John Cena. She gulped as she thought about what she had to do to join forces with him in a storyline then a weeks from now get turned on and beat up in the middle of the ring. Trish looked down then wiped the tears in her eyes before she heard a voice.

"Trish your up in five minutes."

She looked up at the crew member then nodded before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Trish turned around then looked up and sighed.

"Randy why don't you ever listen?" Trish asked.

"Because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt." Randy said.

"I'm not getting hurt Randy so just leave me alone." Trish said.

"Well we're going to be in a storyline together so I can't leave you alone and even if I weren't I still wouldn't leave you alone because I know something is going on." Randy said.

"Nothing is going on Randy, nothing!" Trish yelled.

"You know when people are getting abused they usually deny that they are to their friends and family." Randy said.

Trish looked at Randy in his eyes, how could he easily see right through her lies? Why did he have to care?

"Well…I'm not denying anything Randy so just shut up already." Trish said as she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

Randy cupped Trish's face with his hands as he stared into her eyes. He could tell there were tears and that there was fear in her eyes. Randy lowered his head down so their faces were inches apart.

"I can't shut up Trish…you're my everything. You've been there for me since my first night in the WWE and if I lost you because Adam hurt you bad enough to…" Randy was interrupted when Trish spoke.

"Don't say it Randy." Trish muttered.

"Why? Because you know when I say it that it might sink in and you won't be afraid to let me in?" Randy asked.

Trish finally let the tears roll from her eyes down her cheeks as she looked at Randy.

"Randy…leave me alone." Trish said as she pushed Randy away from her.

"Damn it Trish let me in! Let go of that fear already because I'm telling you the moment you tell me that he's abusing you I promise he'll never be able to hurt you ever again!" Randy yelled.

Trish stared at Randy through her teary eyes before she quickly wiped the tears away.

"I don't have time for this." Trish said before she turned her back to Randy.

Randy grabbed Trish's hand and pulled her away from the curtain.

"No! I'm not letting you go out there with that bastard." Randy said.

"Randy I have to! I agreed to this storyline and my job would be on the line if I didn't do this!" Trish yelled.

"You're job is already on the line anyway…as well as your life." Randy said.

Trish tried to run away but Randy held her hand tightly.

"Randy let me go." Trish said.

"No, I'm not letting you go out there." Randy said.

"I'm sorry for this." Trish muttered before she kicked Randy below the belt then felt him let go of her hand as he fell to his knees.

Trish gulped before she turned then ran to the curtain.

"Trish you're on."

She nodded then ran out of the curtain then ran down the ramp to the ring. Trish saw Cena with the STFU on Adam and the referee down on the mat after getting hit. She slid into the ring then ran over to Cena and kicked him on the head, instantly breaking the submission hold before she got out of the ring.

Adam after a minute got up, smirked at Trish, then grabbed the ref and shook him. He went for the pin then his smirk widened when three seconds later he won the match.

Trish looked at Adam before she got into the ring and went over to him then raised his arm up like she was supposed to. She faked a smile before she turned her head and looked at Adam then saw him glaring at her. A second later she felt Adam roughly pull his arm away from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked confused.

"I'm speeding things up." Adam said with an evil laugh.

Trish gulped as she stepped away from Adam.

"What are you going to do?" Trish asked with fear in her voice.

Adam took a couple steps back then just stared at Trish before he ran and speared her down to the mat.

"Oh my god Michael! Edge just speared Trish after she won him the match!" Jerry "The King" Lawler exclaimed in shock.

"Now he's hitting her! What the hell is going on in his mind?" Michael asked.

Adam punched Trish in the mouth before he grabbed her arms and repeatedly started shaking her and hitting her head on the mat. He smirked as the fans were silent in shock and Trish lied on the mat semi-conscious. Adam stood up then grabbed a handful of Trish's blonde hair and pulled her to the center of the ring and set her up for an Edgecution. Right when he was about to perform the move onto the defenseless diva Adam looked up at the ramp and saw Randy running down it then threw Trish to the side.

Randy got into the ring holding a steel chair and glared at Edge.

Adam smirked, thinking Randy was on his side.

"Give me the chair then grab another one, Trish sure is going to have a headache tomorrow." Adam said.

"No…you are!" Randy yelled before he hit Adam on the head with the chair before he hit him on the back several times.

Refs and medics came running down to the ring and the refs tried to pull Randy away from Adam.

"Randy calm down!"

"Calm down? I'm not going to calm down after what he did to Trish!" Randy yelled.

It then hit him and Randy turned then saw Trish unconscious and being tended to by the medics. He ran over to Trish then got down.

"Trish." Randy muttered.

"Randy back up we need to do our job."

He looked at one of the medics before he got up and stepped back then stared at Trish as she was put onto a stretcher and brought to the backstage area.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy sat on a chair in the waiting room of a hospital as he waited for a doctor to tell him if Trish was okay. After the attack from Adam on Raw she was badly hurt and Randy was so worried about her. Not just because she was a friend of his though, he was in love with her and has loved Trish since he came into the WWE. Randy never told her because he thought that she wouldn't feel the same way so he kept it a secret. He wondered if he told her sooner he could have prevented Adam from ever hurting her. That thought made his heart ache. Seeing how much Trish suffered in the ring and imagining what she had to be going through for who knows how long killed him inside.

"Trish please…please be okay." Randy muttered as he buried his face into his hands.

Ten minutes later a doctor came and looked at Randy.

"Are you here for Miss Stratus?"

Randy looked up then nodded as he stood up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Randy asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

"Yes she will be but…as we were examining her for injuries she looked like she could have been beaten to death. I don't know what's happened to her but she's lucky she's alive."

Randy felt anger enter his body now knowing for a fact that Adam has been beating Trish. He wasn't sure before but now he had proof.

"Can I see Trish?" Randy asked.

The doctor nodded then walked Randy to Trish's room then left to give them some time alone.

Randy looked at the knob on the door before he grabbed it then opened the door. He looked over and saw Trish fast asleep on the bed then slowly walked over to her. Randy gulped and looked at her with sympathy in his eyes as he saw bruises all over her arms and on her cheek. After pulling a chair closer to the bed and he sat down then gently took Trish's hand before he brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

Trish moaned softly as she started to wake up and felt someone's lips against her hand in a soft and gentle kiss. She turned her head then slowly opened her eyes to see Randy sitting on a chair next to her.

"Randy." Trish muttered.

Randy looked at Trish then gently moved her hair out of her face.

"Hey." Randy muttered.

Trish looked away as tears filled her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Trish asked.

"Because I'm worried about you after that damn bastard you call a boyfriend kicked your ass in that ring. Just admit it already Trish he's abusing you." Randy said.

"He's not abusing me…what happened in the ring was part of the script." Trish said as she looked away.

"No it wasn't and you know it Trish! He's abusing you and I have proof so just admit it!" Randy yelled.

Trish just started crying harder as Randy yelled at her.

"Trish I can't do anything if you don't admit it." Randy muttered.

"There's nothing to admit!" Trish cried.

"Trish why do you keep protecting him when all he does is hurt you?! He's going to fucking kill you one day Trish, don't you get that?" Randy asked.

"He wouldn't…kill me." Trish said softly as she looked down.

Randy sat on the bed then put his finger under Trish's chin and moved it up so he was looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes he would. If he got the chance to he would kill you Trish." Randy muttered softly.

Trish looked into Randy's eyes then closed her eyes as more tears poured down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here." Randy said as he wrapped his arms around Trish then pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe I let myself get into this." Trish cried.

"I know but it's going to be okay. I'm here for you, you don't have to worry anymore." Randy said.

"Yes I do because he's never going to stop. There's always a way for him to get me." Trish said.

"No there's not. Now that I know, he's not going to be able to hurt you anymore." Randy said.

"You promise?" Trish asked.

"I promise." Randy said.

"I just don't get it Randy." Trish said.

Randy gently stroked Trish's blonde hair as he held her in his arms.

"What don't you get?" Randy asked.

"Adam…he was so sweet before. What did I do to make him abuse me?" Trish asked.

Randy looked at Trish.

"You didn't do anything." Randy said.

"But…" Trish stopped when Randy put his finger on her lips.

"Listen to me and listen good Trish. You didn't do anything. He was born that way and no matter what you think you could never turn someone into a cruel coldhearted bastard." Randy said.

Trish nodded before she hugged Randy and lied her head on his shoulder as Randy hugged her back.

"Thank you for being here for me." Trish said.

"You're welcome Trish. I'm always here for you." Randy said.

Trish smiled a little then lifted her head and looked into Randy's eyes.

"You're the greatest guy I ever met." Trish said.

"You're the greatest woman I've ever met. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Randy said.

Trish put her hand on Randy's cheek and gently rubbed her thumb against it.

"You're crying." Trish whispered.

Randy gulped, feeling slightly embarrassed then wiped the tears away.

"I just…" Randy paused then stood up and stared at the wall.

"You just what?" Trish asked.

Randy sighed then shook his head.

"Nothing, forget about it." Randy said.

"Randy seriously what's going on?" Trish asked.

Randy slowly turned then looked at Trish.

"I…love you." Randy muttered.

Trish looked at Randy in shock.

"You love me?" Trish asked.

"Yes I do. I've loved you for years." Randy said.

"Oh my god." Trish muttered.

Randy looked down then turned towards the door.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." Randy muttered before he walked out the door.

Trish watched Randy leave then got up and ran out of the room.

"Randy!" Trish yelled.

Randy sighed then turned around and looked at Trish.

"I love you too." Trish said.

Randy's eyes widened as he stared at Trish.

"You love me?" Randy asked.

Trish smiled a little as she walked up to Randy then nodded.

"Yes I love you." Trish said.

Randy smiled then picked Trish up and held her in his arms.

"I'm so happy to…" Randy stopped when all of a sudden a chair smacked him on the back of the head.

Randy dropped Trish as he fell and landed onto the floor.

Trish slowly sat up in pain then looked at Randy with concern before she looked up and saw Adam glaring at her.

"It's not over." Adam said.


	6. Chapter 6

Trish gulped as she stared at Adam with fear in her eyes. She knew she would be in for it if she couldn't get away from him. Looking over at Randy she saw he was unconscious after the chair shot to the head. Trish took a deep breath then got up and ran for her life; it would be her only chance if she wanted to survive.

_Don't look back, just keep running._

Her mind kept telling her that yet her heart kept telling her the opposite. She was worried about Randy and she couldn't leave him there without knowing if he was okay or not. Trish turned her head but just in time for Adam to grab her by her waist and throw her against the wall. Her head and back banged against the wall roughly then she slid down to the floor.

"Did you think you could get away from me Trish?! Huh? Did you?!" Adam yelled as he grabbed a handful of Trish's hair.

Trish whimpered as tears filled her brown eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Why did she have to be in this mess? Why couldn't her life be perfect like she always planned it to be? The thoughts running through her head disappeared once Adam threw her head against the floor and she let out a scream. Trish touched her head then let out a painful cry for help.

"Randy."

Adam just scoffed.

"He's not going to help you, no one is." Adam said.

"Think again jackass!"

Adam turned his head to see Chris Jericho glaring down at him.

"I suggest you step away from her." Chris growled.

"Make me." Adam said with a smirk as he stood up.

All of a sudden Adam went crashing down to the floor after he was speared by Randy Orton. Fists went flying as both Adam and Randy tried to get shots at each other.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Randy yelled as he punched Adam in the nose.

Adam pushed Randy off him then went running towards the exit of the hospital.

Randy got up and tried to go after him but Chris stopped him and held him back.

"Randy cool it, we need to help Trish." Chris said.

Randy looked down immediately at Trish then kneeled down beside her. He moved her hair out of her face then gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Trish." Randy muttered softly.

Trish moaned then moved her head a little bit before she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Randy!" Trish exclaimed before she sat up and hugged him tightly.

Randy returned the hug but was careful so he wouldn't hurt her anymore then she already was.

"You're okay right? I can't believe you got hurt because of me." Trish said as she started to cry again.

"Shh Trish I'm fine, nothing that won't go away after a good night's sleep." Randy said as he wiped Trish's tears away with his thumb.

"But Randy…" Trish paused when Randy kissed her passionately on the lips.

Trish kissed back with an equal amount of passion then a few seconds later Randy pulled away.

"Don't blame yourself for anything Trish, it's not your fault." Randy said.

"It's easier to say don't blame yourself then it is to not blame yourself." Trish said.

Randy sighed as he ran a hand through Trish's hair.

"Trishy if it's anyone's fault it's mine." Randy said.

"What? No it's not!" Trish yelled.

"Yes it is! I had suspicions that something was wrong a while ago yet I did nothing! I could have saved you from getting hurt a while ago but I didn't! If someone is going to get blamed for this it's me." Randy said.

"I could have told you everything but I didn't so it's my fault." Trish said.

Randy sighed then shook his head before he took Trish in his arms and brought her back to her room.

"You need to learn to stop blaming yourself for everything." Randy said softly.

"Well it's hard not to when you turned a sweet man into an evil monster." Trish muttered.

She looked up at Randy then struggled to get out of his arms.

"Trish what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to turn you into him!" Trish yelled.

"No Trish you're not!" Randy yelled.

"Yes I am! You don't know Adam, he was so sweet and loving. I made him into that monster. I don't know how I did it but I did! He's like that because of me!" Trish cried.

"Trish no he's not! He was born that way and the sweet crap he showed you was nothing but an act! He was an abusive person long before he met you!" Randy yelled.

"No he wasn't and I can't turn you into that. You deserve better than me, I'll only destroy your life." Trish said as she finally got away from Randy then ran into her room.

"Trish!" Randy yelled as he ran up to the room but Trish just shut it in his face then locked it.

Randy sighed then looked down before he looked back up at Chris who was giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Randy." Chris said.

Randy nodded then turned and stormed to the exit.

"Randy where are you going?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to kick that son of a bitch's ass." Randy muttered.

"Randy that's not a good idea." Chris said.

"Yes it is…after what he's put Trish through and what he's putting her through now." Randy said as he walked out of the hospital then grabbed a cab.

* * *

Randy arrive to the hotel twenty minutes later then got out and stormed to the front desk. With some persuasion he finally got Adam's hotel room number then headed towards the elevator. Soon enough Randy got to Adam's floor and looked for the room with a vicious glare. Once he got to the right room he knocked on the door then stood against the wall so Adam wouldn't be able to see him.

Hearing the door open Randy glanced over then saw Adam and grabbed him by his hair before he threw him against another door. He started punching Adam in the face like crazy before he started choking him. By now security got up to the floor and to the fight scene after someone called them and they were trying to get Randy away from Adam. A few seconds later the guards got Randy off Adam and had him handcuffed.

"You're going to arrest me and not the fucking woman beater?!" Randy yelled.

Adam just smirked as he watched Randy get taken away.

* * *

Trish was lying down on her bed staring at the wall when she heard the news that was on the tv start talking about a fight that happened at a hotel in the area. She looked over in shock when she heard Randy's name and that he was arrested. Trish got off the bed and ran out of the room before starting to look for an exit that she could use without someone noticing.

"Going somewhere?" Chris asked.

Trish looked over at her long time friend then gulped.

"Randy…was arrested. I need to bail him out." Trish said.

"Trish you have to stay here." Chris said.

"No! I want to see him. Please Chris?" Trish pleaded.

Chris sighed defeated then handed Trish his coat and looked around before he quickly escorted her out of the hospital. They both got into Chris' car before they made it to the police station.

Trish looked around once she got inside then went to the front desk and looked at the officer.

"I'm here to post bail for Randy Orton." Trish said.

The officer nodded then took Trish's money before leading her to Randy's cell.

"Randy." Trish said as she approached the cell.

Randy looked up confused then walked over to the bars and stared at Trish.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Chris snuck me out of the hospital." Trish said.

Randy sighed.

"Trish…"

"Don't Trish me, I'm fine." Trish said.

"Fine but how did you know I was here?" Randy asked.

"The news." Trish said.

"Fuck." Randy muttered.

"I know…let's just get out of here okay?" Trish asked.

Randy nodded then once the cell door opened he walked out and went with Trish to Chris' car.

**Preview: Randy and Trish have a night alone together for the first time but something happens to make the happiness they have short lived. **

_**I want to apologize for taking so long with updating this story and I'll try to write the next chapter soon! I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Trish stared at herself in the mirror as she thought about how she should style her hair. Up or down, straight or wavy? She tapped her fingers nails on the bathroom counter top before she finally decided to have her hair down and wavy and put on a red dress. When she heard the knock on the door as she finished her make up Trish smiled then walked over to the door of her hotel room and opened it to reveal her date. He looked great as expected as he stood in front of her in black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black shoes finishing the outfit. Randy Orton took her breath away and Trish took away his.

"You…look stunning." Randy said as he looked Trish up and down.

"You look really sexy." Trish said with a small smile, blushing a bit as she watched Randy.

Randy grinned as he lifted his head up and saw Trish blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Randy said.

Trish giggled as she bit her bottom lip then looked up to stare into his eyes.

"Thanks." Trish said with a smile.

Randy took Trish's hand then slowly guided her out of her room and watched as she closed the door. He stared into her beautiful eyes for a few seconds before he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You really do look gorgeous." Randy said.

"I doubt that I look any better than all your other dates." Trish said.

"I don't." Randy said.

Trish smiled widely at Randy and continued smiling as they walked together to the elevator. She continued smiling as they went down to the lobby and to Randy's car. After thanking him when he opened the door for her Trish asked him where they were going and much to her delight he told her it was a surprise.

The smile never left her face during the twenty minute ride and when she got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked as Randy put a blindfold on over her eyes.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you could see it." Randy said.

"I could end up falling flat on my face." Trish said.

"Trust me you won't get hurt." Randy said as he took Trish's hand in his.

"I trust you." Trish whispered as she put a hand on his arm while he led her to the surprise.

Randy smiled and slowly guided Trish down some stairs then walked her over to the blanket he had lying on the sand. He went behind her then took her blindfold off.

Trish opened her eyes then looked around in shock and speechless. They were on the beach but it wasn't like any dinner on the beach. There were candles all around them in a shape of a heart and roses all around the blanket. Her eyes sparkled like the stars in the dark sky above them as she took in the atmosphere and she tried to form words in her mouth to tell Randy how much his hard work to do all of this meant to her.

"Do you like it?" Randy asked.

"Randy…I love it…this is so incredible. Thank you." Trish said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome but don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." Randy said as he brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

Trish nodded before she hugged Randy. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her. As she listened to his heart beat in Randy's chest she felt so safe, so happy.

"If this is a dream please don't wake me up." Trish muttered softly.

Randy looked down at Trish then used his finger to lift her head up and used his other hand to run through Trish's hair.

"You said before you trusted me right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Trish said as she opened her eyes to look at Randy.

"So trust me when I say this is not a dream, this is a reality." Randy said before he kissed Trish passionately on the lips.

Trish was blown away when she felt Randy's lips against hers but kissed back and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. All of her problems seemed to go away as she kissed Randy. Nothing else seemed to matter.

Randy pulled away from the kiss and smiled lovingly at Trish.

"Ready for dinner?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Did you cook everything?" Trish asked.

"Well I had some help but I cooked most of it." Randy said as he sat down with Trish on the blanket.

"I can't wait to try it." Trish said with a bright smile on her face.

Randy took the plastic containers that had the food in them out of the basket then put them on the blanket. He prepared for the evening chicken, baked potatoes, and a salad.

"Everything smells wonderful." Trish said as she took the tops off the containers.

"Thank you." Randy said as he took two glasses out and filled them up with wine.

Trish accepted one of the wine glasses then took a sip of it.

"I'm really glad we were able to have this night." Trish said.

"I am too. I really like you Patricia Anne Stratigias." Randy said.

"I really like you too Randy Keith Orton." Trish said.

As they ate the dinner they talked and got to know each other a little more. When the food was gone Randy put the lids on the containers then put them back in the basket.

"So what's for dessert?" Trish asked.

"Well…I was hoping you." Randy said with a smirk.

Trish laughed a bit then put a hand on Randy's cheek before she pecked him on the lips.

"I'm not ready for anything more than kissing." Trish said.

Randy nodded. He respected Trish and would wait for her if she needed the time.

"I can wait sweetheart, you don't have to worry about me forcing you to do anything." Randy said.

"I know." Trish said as she took Randy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Randy rubbed his thumb over the back of Trish's hand.

"How about we go back to the hotel and order a slice of cake. I can't bake for the life of me." Randy said with a chuckle.

Trish giggled and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good." Trish said.

Randy nodded then stood up and helped Trish up before folding up the blanket. After he put it in the blanket Randy blew out the candles and put them in a bag. He took Trish's hand then escorted her back to his car and they both got in then drove to the hotel.

When they arrived Randy opened Trish's door then took her hand and walked inside the hotel. He walked with her to the elevator then looked at her.

"I'm going to put this stuff in my room and I'll meet you at your room. Okay?" Randy asked.

"Okay." Trish said as they rode the elevator up to Randy's room.

Trish smiled and waved at Randy as he walked off the elevator then she went up to the floor her room was on. She walked off the elevator then started walking to her room when she felt a hand grip her arm. Trish screamed before she was pulled into a room and thrown to the floor. Her heart started beating really fast as she looked around the room with a scared look on her face.

"Hey Trish."

The fear in her body grew when she heard his Adam's voice. She turned her head and started backing away from him.

"Please…please don't hurt me." Trish pleaded as tears started to fill her eyes.

Adam just grabbed Trish by her hair and pulled her up to her feet then threw her back onto the bed.

"Just shut up." Adam said as he hovered over Trish and tore her clothes off.


	8. Chapter 8

Wrapped in the sheets, tears flooding down her cheeks Trish sat on the floor of the hotel room completely broken down. She only moved once since _it_ happened and that was to the corner she currently was in. After_ it_ happened the thought of being on that bed tore her apart. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen? Two questions along with pain were the only things going on in her head. She let out a loud cry as she continued to sink in her sorrow. She always knew he hated her but didn't know how much until now.

Randy was confused as hell as he sat in front of Trish's room. It had been nearly a half hour and he didn't know why he didn't just go back to his room a while ago. Trish could have fallen asleep so him sitting there was a pointless thing to do. He sighed then got up to his feet and started walking back to the elevator. A loud cry then came from a room he was about to pass and Randy looked at the door. It probably seemed stupid to be worried about it, why should he disturb a stranger? Though they were already crying so him being concerned couldn't have hurt the person more could it? Randy brought his hand up to the door then knocked on it and waited for the door to be opened.

"Go away!"

Now he was more confused than ever. Did he just hear Trish's voice? Randy knocked on the door once more.

"Trish? Trish is that you? It's Randy." Randy said.

Trish heard Randy but didn't move.

"Trish come one please." Randy said but didn't hear a word from Trish.

He waited a few minutes then ran to the elevator. Whatever was going on had to have been bad, he knew it, it was a gut feeling. Randy quickly exited the elevator when he got down to the lobby then ran to the front desk.

"I need a key to room 403." Randy said.

"Sir I can't…"

"Listen lady someone very close to me is in that room and something is wrong with her now please give me the fucking key!" Randy yelled.

The startled woman behind the desk nodded then quickly located the key to the room and handed it over to Randy.

Randy grabbed it then ran back to the elevator before going back up to the room Trish was in. He gulped, worried about what was going on then put the key in the slot and opened the door. After pushing down the handle and opening the door he walked in then closed the door.

"Trish." Randy said.

When she heard his voice Trish started to cry even more and let out a small whimper.

Randy heard Trish then turned his head and stood in shock for a moment. She had dry blood from her lip down to her chin, a black eye, a bruise on her cheek, and even though he couldn't see her body because she was covering it with the sheet he knew she had to have bruises all over her body. He swallowed hard then slowly went over to her.

"Go away…please go…please." Trish pleaded.

"Trish I'm going to help you…what happened?" Randy asked.

"Go. Just go." Trish said as her bottom lip quivered.

"Who did this to you?" Randy asked even though he had an idea already of who the person was.

Trish shook her head as she cried harder.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Trish said.

Randy tried to put a hand on Trish's cheek that didn't have the bruise on it but Trish moved away from him. He couldn't help but feel crushed seeing Trish move away from him but the scared look in his eyes crushed him even more. Whoever did this to her was going to pay, he was going to make sure of it.

"Trish I can't help you if you don't talk." Randy said.

Trish shook her head as she held the sheets closers to her.

"You trust me don't you? You said you did before. You can tell me anything sweetheart." Randy said.

"Please leave me alone." Trish said.

Randy sighed then stood up and walked out of the room but stood outside of the door to keep anyone from going into it. He took out his cell phone and called Candice Michelle. She was Trish's best friend and he knew if anyone could get Trish to talk it would be Candice and within minutes Candice was outside of the room with Randy.

"You sure it was Adam?" Candice asked.

"Who else would do something like this to her Candice? I don't know exact details but I know somehow that bastard hurt her so much to the point she's scared to death to be near me." Randy said.

Candice nodded then went into the room. She looked around and called out Trish's name before she saw her curled up in a corner with a sheet wrapped around her body. The second she saw Trish she gasped then ran over to her.

"Trish! What happened to you?" Candice asked.

Trish immediately hugged Candice and started sobbing on her shoulder as Candice rubbed her back gently.

"He….he…" Trish stopped then continued sobbing.

"Who's he?" Candice asked with tears in her own eyes, it killed her to see Trish like this.

"Adam." Trish muttered.

Candice tensed up a bit hearing that name and anger filled her body. She couldn't believe that man came back and hurt Trish again after everything he's already done to her.

"What did he do Trish?" Candice asked.

Trish shook her head, too ashamed to want to say it.

"Trish, we can't help you until you tell us what happened." Candice said.

"He…he…beat me up…then he…" Trish paused, sobbing harder.

"What? He what? What did he do next?" Candice asked with concern in her voice as she pulled away from Trish and looked at her.

"Adam raped me." Trish said.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days passed since Trish was raped and her friend Candice allowed her to stay with her until Trish was comfortable with living alone. Trish as expected didn't do much talking except for when she had to talk about being raped the night before to police officers. She was scared to death not knowing if they found Adam. He could be outside Candice's house waiting for her to come out so he could rape her again for all she knew. What no one was expecting was for Trish to not want to be near any man even if they were close to her.

She came down the stairs slowly wearing sweats and a sweatshirt then walked into the kitchen to see Candice making breakfast. Trish walked over to the table then slumped down in a chair.

"Want anything?" Candice asked.

Trish shook her head causing Candice to sigh. She hasn't eaten anything since she was raped and hasn't slept for two days. The one day she tried to sleep Trish ended up screaming like crazy after reliving her rape in a nightmare.

"Trish you have to eat." Candice said.

She made a plate for her best friend. Chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, bacon, and eggs. All were Trish's favorites but Trish pushed the plate away when Candice put the plate down in front of her.

"Please?" Candice asked.

"Just leave me alone." Trish said.

Candice nodded, tears filling her eyes but she fought hard to not them fall, it was hard for her to see her friend like this. She wrapped the food then put it on the counter in case Trish wanted it later. An unexpected knock was heard at the door and Candice looked over at Trish, there was a scared look written all over her face and she started shaking.

"It's okay Trish, I'll get it. Don't worry." Candice said.

Candice walked to the door then opened it and saw Randy.

"Randy what are you doing here?" Candice whispered.

"I need to see Trish, to make sure she's okay." Randy said.

"She's not ready to be near anyone else right now." Candice said.

"Please? I just want to help her." Randy said.

Candice sighed then opened the door.

"Just approach her slowly, she's scared to death." Candice said.

Randy nodded then allowed Candice to lead him into the kitchen. He was slow like he was asked as he approached Trish then gulped.

"Trish?" Randy asked.

Trish's eyes widened when she heard Randy the quickly got up and moved away from him.

"Why did you let him in?" Trish asked as she looked over at Candice.

"I…thought he could help you." Candice said.

"No he can't! He's only going to hurt me like Adam did!" Trish yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Trish I swear to god I would never hurt you like he did." Randy said.

"Yes…yes you will. I don't know why I trusted you to begin with. You're just as horrible as he is." Trish said.

"I am not and you know that. Please don't shut me out, I know you're scared but you don't have to be scared of me." Randy said.

"You were supposed to be there to make sure he never hurt me and he ended up raping me!" Trish cried.

Guilt immediately filled Randy's body after he heard Trish then looked down. She was right. He knew how Adam was towards her and he should have protected her better than he did, he never should have let her go to her room alone. Why didn't he think something could be wrong when she didn't answer her hotel room door?

"I'm sorry, I should go." Randy muttered as he turned and walked towards the door.

Candice looked at Randy and sighed before she ran after him.

"Randy don't feel bad for any of this, it's not your fault." Candice said.

"Yeah it is. She's right. I wasn't there for her like I should have been." Randy said.

"You know she's not really mad at you, she's just scared and confused right now. She doesn't know who to trust but she'll trust you eventually." Candice said.

"I'm not sure I'm the person she should trust anymore." Randy said before he opened the door then walked out to his car.

Candice rubbed her temples and sighed before she went back into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw a cabinet door that wasn't open before opened. A confused look appeared on her face then she looked down and saw Trish lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh god no…Trish!" Candice yelled as she immediately went to Trish's side then pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

Randy arrived at the hotel within twenty minutes after leaving Candice's house and went to the front desk. He had a metal pipe in his hand and glared at the receptionist.

"Adam Copeland. What room is he in?" Randy asked.

The receptionist saw the pipe in Randy's hand and the angered look in his eyes. She knew that messing with Randy tonight wouldn't be the best choice.

"Um…room 356."

Randy didn't bother to give a thank you as he turned and walked towards the elevator. He knew he could end up in jail again, he could get suspended or even fired but he didn't give a damn. The scared look Trish gave him the night he found her after she was raped and how she acted towards him when he went to visit her was enough to send him over the edge. He knew the way Trish acted wasn't her fault, it was Adam's and now Adam had to pay in the worst way possible. Randy reached the floor Adam's room was on then walked to it and knocked on the door.

"Well look who it is. Got my whore with you?" Adam asked with a smirk on his face after he opened the door.

Randy didn't even waste a second before he swung the metal pipe into Adam's abdomen. Adam bent over in pain and Randy pushed him into the room before he closed the door and locked it.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch!" Randy yelled before he hit Adam with the metal pipe again, this time on the back.

Adam yelled out in pain but that only angered Randy even more.

Randy threw the metal pipe down onto the floor and grabbed Adam by his shirt then threw him through the glass door leading to the balcony. He glared at Adam as he lied on the balcony in pain then walked over and kicked him.

"Get up." Randy ordered.

Adam didn't move.

"I said get up!" Randy yelled as he pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Adam.

Adam was in shock as he looked at the gun then at Randy.

"You…don't want to do this." Adam said.

"You want to bet on that?" Randy asked.

At that second Randy's phone rang and he picked it up then answered it when he saw Chris Jericho's name on the caller id.

"Can this wait?" Randy asked.

"Randy are you okay?"

"I'm fine what do you want?" Randy asked.

"Trish is in the hospital. I'll drive you there, where are you?"

"Adam's hotel room." Randy said.

"…Randy get out of there now!"

"Make me." Randy muttered before he hung up his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Italics are the lyrics to "Save You" by Kelly Clarkson. **

_There were times I'd wonder_

_Could I have eased your pain?_

Doctors and nurses gathered around the gurney as Trish was rolled into the hospital. A breathing mask was placed over her nose and mouth so she could breathe. Her chest moving up and down slowly was the only proof that she was still alive. Trish had been unconscious since she was placed on the stretcher at Candice's home. There was no certainty that she would make it as she was pushed to the emergency room but the doctors knew they had to act fast and pump her stomach before it was too late.

Randy hadn't moved an inch after he hung up and his gun was still pointed at Adam. Consequences would be extreme if he shot him right now and took his life away. The thought crossed his mind several times but like every time it came up he pushed it to the back of his head. It didn't matter to him anymore if he would lose his job, say goodbye to the outside world to live in a jail cell, or say goodbye to the person he wanted to call his wife and mother of his future children. All that mattered was him taking away the person that was causing Trish so much pain. He could picture her tear stained face in his mind and it only angered him even more.

"You are a sick son of a bitch!" Randy snarled before he smacked Adam across the face with his gun.

He looked down at the bruised, blooded, battered face of Adam Copeland and bent down to study the damage he had done even more.

"Does it hurt? Huh Adam? Are you in pain?" Randy asked.

Adam just nodded slowly as he lied on the ground.

"Good. Now you know how it feels but it still doesn't match up to all the fucking pain you put Trish through." Randy said, his tone of voice getting higher as he raised his gun up to Adam's head.

At that moment Chris burst through the hotel room door and ran to the balcony. His eyes widened at the sight then slowly went over to Randy.

"Chris get out of here." Randy said.

"No. Randy calm down and let's go. You don't want to do this." Chris said.

"You don't know what I want so just fucking go." Randy said harshly.

"Randy you think you murdering him is going to help anyone?" Chris asked.

"Trish." Randy muttered.

"That's not going to help her, it's only going to hurt her." Chris said.

Randy looked over at Chris with a cold stare.

"How so?" Randy asked.

"You think she wants you in jail? If you murder him you're going to jail for the rest of your life." Chris said.

"At least she won't get hurt by this piece of scum anymore." Randy said.

"She's going to get worse Randy. She's already hanging on by a thread at this very moment, you want her to give up? You want her to slowly kill herself if she hasn't already done so?" Chris asked.

Randy's ears perked up when he heard what Chris said.

"Wha…what did you just say?" Randy asked as his cold facial expression turned into a concerned one.

"Trish is in the hospital…she swallowed a bunch of pills. I don't know if she's okay or not." Chris said.

"Where was she when this happened?" Randy asked.

"Um…Candice's I think." Chris said.

Randy dropped his head and stared at the gun in his hand.

"All this time I thought it was him causing her pain…" Randy paused before he stood up and walked to the steel bar on the balcony.

"He is Randy but..."

"Stop." Randy interrupted. "I visited Trish today. She was scared to death when she saw me and now she's in the hospital."

"Randy you can't possibly think you're the cause of this. Trish has been through a lot. It's everything mixed into one, it not just you visiting her." Chris said.

"But it's a reason." Randy said.

"Stop thinking like that Randy." Chris said.

"You didn't hear what Trish said when I was there. She would be better off without me." Randy muttered, putting the gun up to his head.

Her beautiful brown eyes opened and her vision was blurry as she woke up. She tried to take a deep breathe in through her mouth but freaked out when she couldn't. There was a tube down her throat from when she had her stomach pumped. Loud beeping could be heard and Trish could hear her friend Candice shouting for help. When the nurses arrived they instructed her to start coughing as they pulled the tube out of her. Trish took deep breathes and a sip of water when the tube was finally out then lied back against her pillows. She took a look around the room as the nurses checked on her and she could see Candice sitting beside her bed in a chair. Tears were pouring out of her friends eyes. She could tell they were a mixture of sadness for the fact she attempted suicide and happiness for the fact that she was alive. Her head turned away from her friend then lied down onto the pillows as a few tears escaped from her own eyes.

"Oh Trish why would you do this? Why would you try to kill yourself?" Candice asked.

"I didn't want to deal with all this pain anymore. I just wanted to get away from it all." Trish said.

"It's not going to go away quickly Trish but with help from your friends and family, a counselor maybe, you'll get better. You don't have to kill yourself!" Candice cried.

"You don't understand Candice." Trish said.

"You're right, maybe I don't, I just wish I could help you." Candice muttered before she looked down.

_I wish I could save you_

_I wish I could say to you_

_I'm not going nowhere_

_I wish I could say to you_

_It's gonna be alright_

Chris' eyes widened as he stared at Randy. He stepped closer to Randy hoping he would have a chance to grab the gun or talk Randy into not doing what he was thinking about doing to himself.

"Randy don't. This isn't your fault! You've got to believe me, Trish needs you." Chris said.

Randy just swallowed and looked down, tears starting to form in his eyes, his finger on the trigger waiting to pull.


End file.
